


The Cider Must Be Working

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: SQ Prompt: Emma comes for dinner and they get drunk after Henry goes to sleep and talk and kiss and fall asleep together. Oneshot. Slight nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cider Must Be Working

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon. Enjoy! This one was really fun to write for some reason. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

“Goodnight, Henry.” Regina and Emma chorused from Henry’s doorway.

“Goodnight, Moms.” He called back, smiling at how great the night had went. Regina and Emma headed down the grand staircase, Regina’s high-end heels click clacking in their usual manner and Emma’s boots clumping like always. The blonde was trying ridiculously hard to conceal her smile, but the bottle of wine they had shared over dinner was staring to take affect, making Emma’s happiness very noticeable.

Tonight had been absolutely wonderful.  
Regina had invited Emma over for dinner—accompanied by an overjoyed Henry—and it went…surprisingly well. They had a nice bottle of expensive red wine, chatted for hours while enjoying Regina’s lasagna, then another hour and a half while Henry was playing his video games. They had just put Henry to bed, and Regina could’t help but not want this night to end, as odd as that was considering Emma was…well, Emma. 

But while she stood in the doorway and watched the blonde press a kiss to their son’s forehead, and watching her trying to pace herself while eating the lasagna even though they both knew very well Emma has dreadful table manners, and just the way Emma acted as though Regina was an actual person, not the Evil Queen. It made the mayor want to talk to the Savior forever.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Emma made a move for her coat, and before Regina could think about what she was doing, she grabbed Emma’s shoulder. “Wait, Miss Swan…you should stay a little longer.” She smiled, trying to seem nonchalant. Emma’s eyebrows shot up, but she nodded in agreement. Regina steered her towards the study, and when they went inside she started gathering the drinks.

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping Regina’s cider and shooting each other a glance every once in a while. Finally, Emma broke the silence. “Tonight went really well, i thought.” She peered at Regina from the corner of her eye, gauging her reaction.  
“Yes, i believe so. Henry seemed fairly happy.” Regina concluded, taking a larger sip of cider intended. If she wanted to rid he mind of these overly enthusiastic thought of Emma, she was going to need a lot of alcohol.

“You did too. Seem happy, that is.” Emma blurted out before she could stop herself. Steeling herself for Regina’s reaction, she took a gulp of cider, draining the glass. Her eyes looked over the rim of the tumbler, and she was extremely surprised to find the brunette’s cheeks painted a bright red as she stared down at her own glass. 

“Yes…yes I was.” Regina muttered, and suddenly looked up at the blonde. “Would you like a refill?” Emma gave her her tumbler and watched the woman pour more cider. The sheriff was appalled that the woman could make everything look so easy and graceful, as though every second of her life was thoroughly calculated and practiced. 

Regina bent over to grab the bottle of cider, and Emma found herself unable to look away from the woman’s ass that was currently being strained against the gray fabric of Regina’s dress. The former queen stood back up and abruptly turned, her lip quirking up at catching the sheriff staring at her. She had bent over for a reason, after all.

She glided over to Emma, handing the blonde her filled glass and sitting next to her. Regina leaned in close, the cider starting to take it’s toll, and when she spoke, her voice was low and husky. “See something you like, Sheriff?” 

Emma almost choked on her sip of cider, and she started coughing, shocked that Regina would be so blunt. But, why not go for it? The blonde nodded, gathering her senses and leaning closer to the brunette. “Yes, i do, why else would I stare at your ass?” 

The mayor hummed, “Hmm, good point.” The blonde’s breath smelled of cider and a hint of the wine they had earlier, and Regina leaned closer, unable to stop herself. “It seems as though this cider is having an effect on both of us, because you would never have admitted that on a regular day.”

“Well you normally would never bend down right in front of me on a normal day.”

“Actually, I can name a few times that I’ve done just that.” Regina laughed quietly, placing her hand over the blonde’s free one. Emma’s eyes shot down to their hands and back to the brunette’s eyes, which were growing darker by the second and transfixed on her. Emma took a shaky breath and placed both of their tumblers on the table next to her, scooting closer to Regina.

“Well it looks like you’re getting cozy, dear.” Regina whispered, her guttural voice shooting right between Emma’s thighs.

“I intend to stay for a while.” Emma reached another hand to brush the hair off of Regina’s shoulder, revealing a defined collarbone that Emma started to dust feather light kisses on, making her way up the brunette’s neck and under her earlobe, where she began to lightly suck, eliciting a moan from Regina.

Regina hummed gratefully at the contact, arching her head back and wrapping her arms around Emma’s back. Emma grabbed Regina and laid her down on the couch, continuing to press light kisses onto the brunette’e neck and shoulder. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned, grabbing the blonde’s butt and arching up into the sheriff’s touch, “Kiss me.”   
And kiss her she did.

Emma lifted her head up to look into Regina’s deep chocolate eyes and roughly pressed her lips onto the other woman’s crimson painted ones. Emma nipped Regina’s bottom lip, then slid her tongue into the mayor’s mouth, entangling with the other woman’s tongue as they danced around each other, exploring. 

Their mouth’s moved in synchronization, each of the woman softly moaning at the feel of each other, and Emma couldn’t help wondering why they hadn’t done this before.

Emma pulled back to take a gasp of air, and when she did the way Regina looked, all unkempt hair and smudged lipstick and dark eyes, the blonde thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“You’re perfect.” Was all the sheriff could say before their lips met once again, this time more soft and slow and passionate. Regina’s hips rocked against Emma’s, and with the contact the blonde wanted more, more of Regina.

Her hands found the back of Regina’s dress, fumbling with the zipper in her tipsy state but eventually unzipping and revealing the soft skin of Regina’s back. The former queen made of sound of protest against Emma’s mouth and pushed her away.

“Emma, you have no idea how much I want to do this; it’s just…we’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret it later, I am the Evil Queen after all—“ Regina started to explain, but was caught off by another passionate from the savior.

“Regina, you’re not the Evil Queen anymore. And trust me, I won’t regret this, i’ve been wanting this for a while.”

“Then you should enjoy it sober, Emma. Please.” Regina pleaded, rubbing circles on Emma’s collarbone with her thumb. The blonde saw how much Regina wanted this, but didn’t want it now, and she couldn’t say no to the brunette.

“That’s alright, we can wait. But, um…can I stay the night? I kinda don’t want to drive and—“ Emma trailed off, shrugging at the brunette before her who was laughing at her awkwardness.

“Yes, of course, Emma.” Regina pulled Emma down next to her, nestling her head into the crook of the blonde’s elbow. “Can we just lay here, though?” Regina mumbled, starting to dose off from all the alcohol and kissing. Emma chuckled at the woman, laying her head atop of Regina’s. 

Soon, the ragged breaths of Regina turned to soft, even ones, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at how unexpected—but amazing—the night had ended. She pressed a kiss onto Regina’s forehead and closed her eyes, already planning out the special breakfast she’d make Regina that would earn her a kiss as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
